


Kisses

by donthatiethekatie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, and i love my baby boys, it's also my first thing i've ever written!, literally it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donthatiethekatie/pseuds/donthatiethekatie
Summary: a (really) short one shot about what would happen if Eddie got taken by pennywise instead of Bev!





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is the first thing i've ever written and i'm really excited to share it! here you go!
> 
> go follow me on [tumblr](http://www.placebogazebo.tumblr.com) or give me some writing prompts!!!

Richie dropped the phone when Bill had ended his sentence.

_This isn't real. This can't be real._

It was getting harder to breath; he felt like he was drowning and drowning in the ocean and he couldn't reach the surface.

The sound of Bill's voice brought him back, but only a little.

"R-R-Richie?"

The boy picks up the fallen phone with an overly shaking hand.

"We have to get Eddie back"

 

* * *

 

Richie knew that It was using Eddie to lure them in. More specifically to lure him in. It had been the vision of Eddie that made him rush through the Neibolt house, right into the room of clowns. Richie loved Eddie so much it scared him.

And now It was using Richie's feelings to kill them.

They were going through the sewers looking for where Bill went when he saw him.

"EDDIE!"

Richie has never run so fast in his life. He almost tripped and fell, but e was too determined to get to Eddie.

He looked so peaceful. His face wasn't scrunched up in the cute way Richie adored when he found something disgusting. His eyebrows weren't put together like when Richie said something annoying.

Soon everyone was pulling him down and they all looked at him.  
Richie almost started crying when he saw his eyes.

They all tried calling his name, slapping him, everything.  
The Richie had possibly his worst idea yet. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Eddie's.

It didn't last long (he's pretty sure he heard Bev, Ben, and Mike gasp, but not Stan. Stan was the first person Richie told about his crush on Eddie). He looked in the boys eyes searching, hoping, that he would see the beautiful brown color again.

Suddenly, Eddie's eyes close and open again, revealing that he is himself.

Without any warning, a pair of lips, Eddie's to be exact, are pressed against his again. It was a quick peck, but to Richie it made his heart soar.

He forgot about all of the kids around them. He forgot about It and all of the troubles this summer. He forgot an everything. Accept for Eddie.

"Next time you wanna kiss me, try and make it when we aren't fighting for are lives, dipshit."

 

* * *

  
  
"I told you Bill. I fucking told you. I don’t wanna die. It’s your fault. You punched me in the face, you made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to a fucking crackhead house, and now… now i have me a boyfriend, so I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown. WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB ASSHOLE!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.placebogazebo.tumblr.com) and come talk to me about reddie!!


End file.
